Dance Shot
A Dance Shot is a type of music video version in which the choreography for the song is shown. Songs with Dance Shot Version ANGERME (S/mileage) *Aa Susukino *Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen *Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai *aMa no Jaku *Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai *Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! *Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu *Choto Mate Kudasai! *Dot Bikini *Ee ka!? *Eighteen Emotion *○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! *"Ii Yatsu" *Koi ni Booing Buu! *Mahou Tsukai Sally *Majokko Megu-chan *Mystery Night! *Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi *Namida Iro no Ketsui *Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama *Otome no Gyakushuu *Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! *Please Miniskirt Postwoman! *Short Cut *Suki-chan *Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita *Tachiagirl *Taiki Bansei *Uchouten LOVE *Umaku Ienai *Uraha=Lover *Wasurete Ageru *Watashi *Yattaruchan *Yumemiru Fifteen Country Girls *Boogie Woogie LOVE *Dou Datte Ii no *Good Boy Bad Girl *Kaite wa Keshite no "I Love You" *Koi wa Magnet *Namida no Request *Peanut Butter Jelly Love *Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ *Tamerai Summer Time *Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa *Ten Made Nobore! Juice=Juice *Are Kore Shitai! *Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou *Black Butterfly *Ça va ? Ça va ? *Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa *Dream Roam ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru *Feel! Kanjiru yo *Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS *Hajimete wo Keikenchuu *Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo *Jidanda Dance *Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai *Kaze ni Fukarete *KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! *Naite Ii yo *Next is you! *Romance no Tochuu *Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru *Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) *Senobi *SEXY SEXY *Vivid Midnight *Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne *Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) *Wonderful World Kobushi Factory *Bacchikoi Seishun! *Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka *Kitto Watashi wa *Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta *Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa Morning Musume *A gonna *Ai no Gundan *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Are you Happy? *Brainstorming *BRAND NEW MORNING *Dokyuu no Go Sign *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa *Egao YES Nude *Help me!! *Iroppoi Jirettai *Jama Shinai de Here We Go! *Jealousy Jealousy *Kanashimi Twilight *Kimagure Princess *Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai *Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Maji Desu ka Ska! *Mikaeri Bijin *Mikan *Mukidashi de Mukiatte *Naichau Kamo *Nanchatte Renai *One・Two・Three *Only you *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Onna ni Sachi Are *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *Osaka Koi no Uta *Password is 0 *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *Resonant Blue *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Seishun Collection *Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Sexy Cat no Enzetsu *Shabadaba Doo~ *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Sou ja nai *The Matenrou Show *TIKI BUN *Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke *Wakain da shi! *Wakuteka Take a chance *What is LOVE? Tsubaki Factory *Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai *Hana Moyou *Hatsukoi Sunrise *Junjou cm *Just Try! *Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta *Shunrenka *Shuukatsu Sensation *Teion Yakedo *Uruwashi no Camellia *Waratte